Valentine's Confession
by Miruki-Mimiko
Summary: Kukai finally manages to get up the gumption to confess to Ikuto... and it happens to be on Valentine's! Little IkutoxKukai fluffy drabble for the fans of Kukai in Wonderland. Thanks to all of you for all your support reviews! This is for you!


_Haaayyy! Alright, I decided I'm going to do something special for Valentine's Day! Wewt! So anyway, for all my fans out there who loved my Kukai in Wonderland story, here's something for you! A little oneshot I decided to write for Valentine's Day! The pairing is obviously IkutoxKukai, one of the most epic win crack pairings evah! So yeah! Enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day everybody!~_

* * *

Valentine's Day. This was the day that young lovers could share together, making memories for their futures. It was a day of romance, of love. It was a day that was widely celebrated, and that every young lovebird in the city would be celebrating together. It was also the day that Tsukiyomi Ikuto felt the most alone in the world. As he walked the streets and parks, he felt isolated with all of the young couples who littered the parks.

Valentine's Day was a day to be celebrated… by others. Ikuto wasn't allowed the luxury of celebrating Valentine's. He was tied to Easter, forced to do their dirty work, even on this romantic day. He had run away again. He had decided to take a break and play hooky today. Easter wouldn't miss him for this one day. He was laying in a tree that rested itself in the park, looking through the leaves up to the sky. He let out a small yawn as he glanced upwards.

Glancing down at the ground, he saw one of the young couples walking by. They were laughing and holding hands. They seemed to be completely at peace. Well, Ikuto didn't really care about the passing couples, really. The day had always been just another day to him. And, just like every other day, all he wanted was to be on his own, hence why he had run away from Easter again. He wasn't the romantic type, and would probably never really observe Valentine's. Though, he wondered sometimes if he would ever meet that special someone.

He had considered Amu many times. However, she seemed fully intent on avoiding him lately, and had been hanging around Tadase too much for his liking. He decided his games with her were simply that, games. He had grown used to her rejection, and didn't really mind when she had started dating Tadase a little while ago, despite feeling at that point that he was in love with her. No, Amu wasn't the person for him. He was definitely fond of that childish attitude of hers, but not her. He needed someone else. He had no idea if he would ever find that person. To be honest, he didn't really care. He was a stray cat by nature. He didn't really need a companion. He was fine on his own, he was just curious. What would it be like being one of the happy, blissful couples he usually watched pass him by on Valentine's? He would probably never found out. He was contented with keeping the role of the observer, really. At least, that was what he always thought. He simply pushed it aside as curiosity. He always wondered quietly. Would he ever _really_ find that special someone to spend Valentine's with?

* * *

Little did Ikuto know, he hadn't been the only one wandering that the past year. Souma Kukai had also been wondering the same thing. He had been looking for the right girl for ages, but had been a little less obstinate about it than a certain blue-haired cat boy. He had thought over and over about who the right girl for him was. He had considered Yaya, then decided that anyone more childish than himself probably wasn't a good idea. Utau wouldn't have had the time for him. Amu was in love with Tadase. Neither of these girls' unavailability seemed to bother him at all.

Why? Simply because he wasn't interested in any one of the three romantically. They were awesome, but Kukai was looking for someone else. When he thought of the person he wanted to spend Valentine's with, neither of these girls came to mind. After a while, he had started to lose hope, thinking he wouldn't have anyone to spend Valentine's with this year. He would have to wait another year until he found the girl that was right for him, he had just known it. But, it had come to him only a few weeks before the big day. He knew the person he wanted to bee with for Valentine's.

The realization had come slowly. After he had moved into seventh grade after graduating from Seiyo, he had less time to be with his friends. This had, of course, given him time to make new friends. One, in particular, he had started hanging out with after a few chance encounters. He had began to befriend the one person that would probably be the worst to befriend while still being Tadase's friend. He had started seeing Tsukiyomi Ikuto on a regular basis. It had taken a long time for him to notice exactly _how often_ he wound up seeing the sarcastic cat boy. It had gotten to the point that he would ask where the _hell_ Ikuto had been after not seeing him for only a week.

It was after realizing this that he had come to that nervous conclusion. He was the one. The thought of that itself was enough to put Kukai into a state of shock and almost perpetual nervousness. He was in love with Tsukiyomi Ikuto a _much_ _older __**male**_. However, no matter how much he tried to push the thought out of his head, it simply _wouldn't_ leave. So, he had decided to act on it. He decided to confess to the older boy on Valentine's, hoping that the older boy wouldn't reject him too badly. And so, it had come to this. The morning of Valentine's, he woke up early so he could take a little more time on his appearance without his brothers noticing. If they ever found out what was going on, he was in for a hell on Earth. When the time came for him to go find the older cat boy, he barely managed to keep his cool. He was going to _confess_ to _Tsukiyomi Ikuto._ Man, this was going to be one interesting day. However, he wasn't just going to sit back and be alone on Valentine's! After all, everyone seemed to have someone on this day. Even the developing friendship between Nagihiko and Rima would probably seem to be a budding romance. He simply had to act.

So, he found himself thinking of all the places he had ever run into Ikuto. After searching many of the usual places, only one place was left, the park. So, he found himself walking through the park looking for his friend. He was barely able to breathe. He had gone to a store to buy candies, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide them from his brothers going downstairs. It was now or never, he told himself. He had no idea what he would do if he couldn't find Ikuto at the park.

* * *

Ikuto had been mulling over his thoughts for some time now. He stayed laying in his tree, watching as the young couples kept passing by. Then he saw something. A familiar sandy-haired brunette walked by. Souma Kukai, a recently-attained friend of his, was walking through the park, of all places, alone, on Valentine's? A small smile came over him as he looked at the boy. The smile changed to a smirk as he jumped of the tree. Now, this was a cause for investigation. "You, Kukai-kun," he said, "You alone on Valentine's? I would have imagined you to be getting all the girls."

Kukai turned a bright red when he heard Ikuto's voice behind him. Well, the cat boy had always wound up finding him, anyway, instead of vice versa. "Ikuto! Ah… yeah." He hid the candies, looking away as he was unable to make eye contact with the cat boy. "What can I say? I just can't find a girl that's my type." Well, that _would_ be rather difficult, considering he was in love wit ha boy. "It would seem we're both lonely today, huh?"

"I wouldn't call it 'lonely'," Ikuto admitted. He yawned a little as he walked next to the younger boy. It was then that he noticed the candies that Kukai wasn't doing too good a job of hiding. Now, this just kept getting more and more amusing. "Well, someone must have been right if you've got those." He smirked as Kukai jumped when he realized that he was indicating the badly hidden candies. "What, did I say something wrong, Kukai-kun?"

_Now_ he was nervous. How would he tell Ikuto that the candies he was so badly hiding were intended for him? A light shade of pink came across the brunette's face. He didn't know how to bring this up. He wasn't sure how Ikuto would react so something like this, and he wasn't used to doing something like this. He had never imagined himself doing something so blatantly… _girly_. A nervous sigh escaped him. "A-actually… I'm going to be _giving_ these…" he admitted.

"Oh? The guy's making the first move on Valentine's? I thought this was supposed to be a day for girls to make the move." Well, that was what Ikuto had assumed. A sense of amusement came across him, however, when he saw the nervous look on the younger boy's face when he said this. "Unless…" he said, using his keen powers of perception, "Little Kukai is going to be giving those candies to another boy?" Seeing the look on the younger's face, he figured he hit the nail on the head and let a smirk come over him. "Aw, now isn't that just precious? Little Kukai's going to confess on Valentine's?"

Now he was _really_ nervous. Ikuto's teasing wasn't doing anything to help the younger boy spill that the candies were intended for Ikuto himself. He stayed rigid and quiet for some time. "Sh-shut up, Ikuto," he finally said, "Yes, I'm giving these to another guy, alright!?" He simply couldn't stand Ikuto's teasing sometimes. Especially now of all times, when he was trying to confess to the older boy. He was nervous and upset at the same time, and that was never a good combination.

Ikuto chuckled a little at his friend's expense. The younger boy was really more feminine than he thought, despite trying to be masculine. "Aw, sorry," he said in a sarcastic apology, "I just couldn't help it." He, as well as Kukai, was quiet for some time. After a long, unnecessary silence, he glanced over to the younger boy. The brunette looked uncomfortable. "Who're they for?" He didn't reflect until he actually said the sentence, then realized he had probably only made the discomfort worse.

* * *

Little did Ikuto know, he was both right and wrong. This was going to be a little awkward. Kukai was nervous. Well, he was more than nervous. He was rigid. However, he turned to face the older boy. "Er- actually," he started, a little unsure at how to put it at first, "Th-they… they're for you… Ikuto…" A light pink crossed his cheeks as he looked away and gently placed the candies on the other boy's lap. "I-I wasn't sure if you would take something like this or not… but… I wanted to try…" This was harder than he thought. Ikuto, knowing where Kukai was going with this, was in a slight state of shock. He and Kukai hadn't been friends all that long, and the boy's sudden confession made Ikuto feel a little awkward. What was he supposed to say to something like this? When he thought back, he had deduced he had always been fond of Kukai, he just wasn't sure in what way. However, even before they were friends, the brunette had always seemed to catch his attention, even if he seemed to be more focused on Amu. It couldn't be… could it? He definitely had the childish personality Ikuto adored…

Kukai was fidgeting now. He had no idea what to say. He looked away again, getting a little nervous now. "Th-that is… Ikuto…" he said, trying to find a way to make this less embarrassing than it really was, "I… I think I'm…" For some reason, the words wouldn't come out. He was stammering, and he was pretty sure he was blushing right now. He must look like a little kid, or even worse, a girl, right now. "I think I'm in love with you, Ikuto." The sentence was rushed, said in one breath, but still audible and distinguishable. He had confessed. He had just confessed to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And Ikuto was fighting a losing battle. His obstinate nature didn't want him to admit it. After all, this was another _male_ he was thinking about. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't ignore it. The younger boy's optimism and childishness was something he was attracted to, and the younger boy had always seemed to catch his attention. It couldn't be anything less than what he thought. Yet, he just couldn't admit it to himself, or, he couldn't until he saw that adorable, nervous look in Kukai's eyes when he confessed. It really was, wasn't it? Love, that is. A small smirk came to his face as he thought it. Then, it happened. Quickly.

Ikuto had stored the candies in his bag the moment he had his little revelation. He then allowed their eyes to meet for a split second. "Kukai… I think…" he said, allowing his hand to move on its own to allow his fingers to move through the younger boy's hair, "I think I accept." With that, they both moved forward with one fluid motion, into a kiss. Ikuto had to admit, it was better than he thought it would be. Of course, he had no idea that Kukai was thinking the exact same thing at the moment. There was one other thing that the two of them were thinking in unison.

'_It looks like I'll be able to celebrate Valentine's from now on, after all.'_

* * *

_Wewt! More fluff! Alright, so I hope you liked this. Sorry if they seem a little OOC. It's harder to get their personalities right in a one-shot than it is in Kukai in Wonderland for some reason. Well, this is just a rushed little idea I got last minute. This is to tell all the fans of Kukai in Wonderland that I absolutely adore them and love all the reviews they've sent me! It's your reviews that keep me writing that fic. I couldn't do it without you guys! Many thanks and Happy Valentine's Day!~_


End file.
